


Meant To Be

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Boyfriends, Café, Crush, Cute, Fate, Friendship, Funny, M/M, chance, club, date, relationship, slowburn, soft, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Junhee decides to finally take his best friend Donghun on his first night out.Warning: Brief mention of alcohol and being drunk.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow & Lee Donghun
Kudos: 18





	Meant To Be

It was Donghun’s first time going out. His best friend Junhee had been excited all day and helped Donghun pick what to wear since he had no idea. 

They spent a couple hours chatting and playing games, before finally heading out. Donghun was a little nervous, he didn’t really know what to expect, but he felt glad he had Junhee with him. 

He knew Junhee would watch out for him and look after him, the main reason he agreed was because he knew that. Plus, Junhee told him a lot about a particular DJ at the club that apparently is totally Donghun’s type.

They arrived at the club, Junhee resting his hands on Donghun’s shoulders and jumping excitedly. Donghun already felt a little giddier than usual. Junhee paid for Donghun’s wristband before he could even say or do anything. 

Junhee came back with two wristbands. 

“Gimmie!” Junhee said signalling Donghun’s wrist. Donghun placed his wrist in Junhee’s hand. 

“I can do yours right?” Donghun asked as he watched Junhee fasten the wristband safely around his wrist.

“Sure!” Junhee replied happily, giving Donghun the wristband. 

Once Donghun had also secured the wristband around Junhee’s wrist, Junhee was like a loose excited canon, grabbing Donghun’s hand and heading into the club. 

It was dark, the rainbow lights flashing in time with the upbeat music. There were many people dancing, there were quite a lot at the bar too. The music was loud, Donghun saw how close people were to talk to each other. He suddenly felt an arm around him.

“Come on, I’ll get you your first drink out” Junhee said. Donghun could tell Junhee was loving every second of this though. Junhee got the drinks, and they stayed near the bar at first. He could see the DJ desk, where a pink haired boy was controlling all the music.

“That’s the DJ I’ve been telling you about!” Junhee told Donghun.

“Really?” Donghun asked, he was surprised. Junhee had constantly said that Donghun would think he was cute without knowing him but he didn’t believe that. 

Yet here he was. With a nod and a cheeky smile on Junhee’s face, Donghun found himself constantly looking at the pink haired boy.

Once they had a couple more drinks, Junhee and Donghun took the main dance floor to dance together. 

Donghun was having a lot more fun than he imagined he would. He wasn’t really sure, maybe because he was just singing and dancing having a great time with his best friend.

“Donghun! That’s my crush over there! You know, I told you a couple stories about him!” Junhee said signalling to the boy he had perfectly described Donghun could see him right away.

“Let’s make a deal! I’ll go dance with him and you ask the DJ for a song” Donghun definitely didn’t feel as reserved about this considering he had already had several drinks, but it still set a little panic in him. 

“HE CAN’T SAY NO DONGHUN HE’S THE DJ!” Junhee shouted as he left Donghun’s side, waving and smiling. 

It was true, the poor DJ couldn’t say no to whatever Donghun requested. Then began the battle of what on earth to pick. Donghun tried to not overthink too much, and picked one of his favourite songs that he enjoyed.

On his way over to the DJ desk, he searched around for any sign of Junhee with his crush. It wasn’t till he’d climbed on the stage that he saw them talking. It helped give him that extra push to actually give a request and talk to the cute DJ.

He took the few steps to the desk, where the pink haired boy looked even cuter up close, he looked like he enjoyed it. The boy saw Donghun and smiled, removing his earphones.

“HI! GREAT SET SO FAR!” Donghun said hoping he was speaking loud enough from across the desk.

“THANK YOU!” The DJ boy said radiating a bigger smile. 

“CAN I REQUEST A SONG?” Donghun asked, just in case.

“OF COURSE!” Donghun told the DJ boy his request, and the DJ boy promised to play it soon.

Donghun wanted to talk to him. He wanted to offer to get him a drink and even a dance, but went away happy with achieving what he had.

Donghun didn’t want to go and ruin Junhee’s time with his crush so felt a bit unsure what to do. Even tipsy it felt a bit strange to dance around in the club alone. 

Donghun stayed by the bar, drinking more since he was on his own. The song came on that he requested to the cute DJ. He had no idea where Junhee was, but he wanted to dance to this song even if was alone. 

Donghun stayed a little while longer, then went off to find Junhee. He was drunk by now, he didn’t feel much like being alone even if he was third wheeling with Junhee and his crush. 

He finally found Junhee and his crush, dancing close together. Junhee saw Donghun and practically flung himself at him.

“Where have you been?!” Junhee was also definitely drunk. He flopped his arms around Donghun and gave him a hug.

After a few seconds, Junhee let go of Donghun with one arm and wrapped his other arm around his crush.

“This is BK! BK this is my bestie Donghun!” Junhee said introducing them to each other in such a situation.

Donghun waved, BK waved back. 

Donghun stayed with Junhee and BK, it was less third wheel than he thought. Soon enough it was well into the early hours of the morning and they decided to head home. Donghun took one last look at the cute pink haired DJ, while Junhee gave BK a kiss.

They took the taxi home, and crashed within minutes of arriving back.

Two days later

They had taken the first day to sleep and recover. They even settled for a brisk walk instead of their weekly run. 

It was on the front of Donghun’s mind still as he ate his breakfast.

Donghun remembered quite a lot. He especially remembered the DJ. He was even waiting for his best friend to interrogate him all about it as he munched on his toast. 

Indeed, Junhee came into a kitchen with that look on his face that meant he wanted to know everything. 

Donghun didn’t have that much to tell. He just had the courage to go and request a song to the cute DJ.

Junhee still felt proud. Junhee went over what he remembered, which was a lot. He was pretty happy about how things went with BK too. 

“We’re coming to Bluebell Jar today” Donghun almost spat out his drink.

“Wait, what?” Donghun asked. He was caught by surprise at Junhee’s announcement.

“Me and BK, are coming to Bluebell Jar today for our date” Junhee said smiling.

“But Junhee,” Donghun whined, before Junhee cut him off

“It’s not my fault it’s a cute café” Junhee said shrugging his shoulders.

“I’ve been a hundred times anyway!” Junhee added. 

“I know but this is your date with BK” Donghun gave Junhee a pout but he just shook his head. Donghun sighed.

“Maybe I’ll just get Yuchan to serve you instead,” Donghun said trying to hold his laughter

“Don’t you dare, he’s out to get me after last time” Junhee and Yuchan constantly played pranks on each other, which makes for entertainment at the café but they were getting very invested in it now.

The initial surprise had been and gone, and Donghun was pretty excited for work. At least he would be able to see if Junhee needed rescuing or not, and if it was going well which Donghun was sure it would.

Donghun got ready, wishing Junhee luck before he left for his walk to work.

Donghun arrived at work, greeting Yuchan as he placed his things in the back room next to Yuchan’s. 

“You survived?” Yuchan asked Donghun as he put his name badge on his shirt. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t” Donghun replied.

“True. I would have killed you if you rang in sick today though” Yuchan added

“I know” Donghun said. They almost burst out laughing, but kept it together.

It was a miracle they were allowed together. When working they were serious and worked well, but any spare time amounted to a lot of joking around. 

“Did you have fun though?” Yuchan asked.

“It was fun! The DJ was so cute Yuchan. He had pink hair, and a really nice smile” Donghun replied.

“You like him huh?” Yuchan asked.

“I mean, I don’t even know his name, but he sure is cute” Donghun said. He’d be thinking about him all day now.

Donghun opened up the café since they usually took it in turns. The café was most popular to sit in, but since they were close to the train station they were pretty busy for to go too. 

The morning passed pretty quickly, it was busier than usual for Sunday. It was a little quieter in the afternoon, and orders for sitting in was much easier to handle than taking out.

Junhee soon came in with BK, both Junhee and BK giving Donghun a smile.

“Is that Junhee’s crush he’s always talking about?” Yuchan asked Donghun. 

“Yep. They look cute together.” Donghun said grabbing a table number, meaning he would serve for them.

“They do” Yuchan agreed.

Donghun took the number to their table. 

“Hey Junhee, nice to see you again BK” Donghun said placing the number down.

“Nice to see you again too Donghun” BK replied.

“Let me know when you’re ready to order” Donghun said smiling.

“Will do” Junhee was pretty happy too. 

Donghun took the couple of take away customer orders, while Yuchan had taken another table. 

Donghun went back to Junhee and BK and took their order. 

He was totally involved in making sure he made their orders were made perfectly. 

“Hello again” Donghun looked up and felt his heart stop.

“Donghun?” He said signalling to his nametag, “Good to see you again. You were at Ember a couple night ago.” The cute pink haired DJ boy. Donghun couldn’t even think. He was in entire shock; he could only imagine what he looked like.

“You seem surprised.” The boy said before smiling at him. Donghun really felt scared to speak instead he was awkward or said something ridiculous, but he had to say something.

“Nice to see you again too” was all Donghun could think of. 

Yuchan came and took Junhee and BK’s order, which made Donghun feel even more panicked, now he really had no excuse, no reason to look anywhere except at the cute pink haired boy smiling at him.

“What time does your shift end?” the boy asked.

“Uh, half 4, why?” Donghun asked.

“We could go and get food and get to know each other” the boy replied.

“Like a date?” was Donghun’s automatic reply.

“Yeah” he said happily.

“I’d like that” Donghun said. “Did you want anything while you’re here?” he asked hopefully. An idea had entered his head.

“A latte to take out please” the boys replied politely. 

“What’s your name?” Donghun asked, his heart was really skipping beats now.

“Sehyoon” Donghun felt like he’d waited forever to finally find out his name. He smiled as he wrote it neatly on his name on the cup. 

They had a little small talk about the café while Donghun made Sehyoon’s latte. 

“It’s on me” Donghun said handing the coffee over to Sehyoon.

“Are you sure? You won’t get in trouble?”

“Nah, as long as we don’t burn the place down our boss is happy” Donghun said. Sehyoon smiled, letting out a little laugh. His smile was even brighter and cuter now that Donghun could actually see him. 

Donghun wasn’t able to hide his feelings at the best of times, so he was certain his happiness was radiating as brightly as the sun.

“Thank you Donghun” it really made his heart go wild, he could hear him properly now to, they didn’t have to shout. Sehyoon’s voice was really soft and comforting.

“It’s no problem. I’ll see you soon Sehyoon” Donghun felt so happy just saying his name. His mind could only deal with one thing at a time, while his heart felt like it could explode.

“Yes see you soon” as if Sehyoon’s smile wasn’t cute enough, the final kill was the wink before he turned to leave. Donghun felt like he’d just been through one of those really real dreams when in a deep sleep.

“What just happened?” Donghun asked himself under his breath frozen on the spot. The sudden realisation hit Donghun like a gust of wind and his mind was racing along with his heart.

“I think he’s broken” Yuchan commented as he waved his hand in front of Donghun. “Junhee, come fix Donghun please, I think he’s died” Yuchan said into the café confusing the other table greatly. 

Junhee came over and pinched his best friend.

“Donghun! Are you back on earth yet?” Junhee asked Donghun.

“Did that just happen?” Donghun asked Junhee, who was a little confused by Donghun vague question.

“He means getting asked out by the pink haired boy” Yuchan commented again as he passed by.

“He asked you out?” Junhee asked Donghun placing his hands on his shoulders/

“Yeah!” Donghun replied happily

“Congratulations Donghun” Junhee said giving his bestie a hug.

“Can you stay on earth for another hour and a half before Yuchan kills us?” Junhee asked.

“Yeah I want to live for my date thanks” Donghun replied before happily going about his job.

“See you later, text me if you need me!” Junhee said before leaving hand in hand with BK. Donghun got all exciting and giggly thinking of holding Sehyoon’s hand.

The end of Donghun’s shift arrived, the café was spotless and Yuchan was raring to go while Donghun obsessed over how he looked constantly touching his hair. 

“Your date is here Donghun! If you leave quick enough I’ll even lock up!” Donghun raced out like the speed of light. 

“Thank you Yuchan, I owe you!” He said giving him a one arm hug. 

There Sehyoon was waiting for Donghun outside the café. 

“Have you been waiting long?” Donghun asked as he approached him.

“No, your friend called you straight away” Sehyoon said signalling to Yuchan who was switching all the lights off.

“Shall we?” Sehyoon said holding his hand out to Donghun. Donghun didn’t have to think at all, he took Sehyoon’s hand which was wonderfully warm, and they made their way to their food and chat date.

Donghun had an incredible feeling, as if they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I really had so much fun writing this. So much so I may even do a second chapter so if you want to know more about Dongyoon I might just continue this for another chapter! =)  
> The soft Junwow content is also coming soon!


End file.
